Naruto- fox style
by SprinklePie
Summary: In this fan fiction all of the Naruto characters are foxes. The story focuses on the character development of Sakura, Hinata and TenTen. Follow them on their adventure to survive on their own and find true love. Pairings: Sasuke Sakura; Naruto Hinata and Neji TenTen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I don't know how, but this idea for a fanfiction just came into my mind. Ok, so I love animals and how they act and things like that. So, I figured I could write a Naruto fanfiction where all the characters are foxes. I specifically chose foxes because I know that there are many different types of foxes and I love the idea of all the characters having different beliefs and looks and such. **  
**There are the usual pairings in this story: Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Hinata. I might include Shikamaru and Temari. I will add other characters as the story progresses, so for now… Enjoy.**

~ ^ . ^ ~

* * *

**Sakura**

"Oww!" Sakura yelped and jumped back in surprise. She glared at her birth sister. Ino giggled at Sakura's reaction and charged toward her, getting ready to strike at her again. Sakura bounded past Ino this time, knowing that Ino would fall for it. She always did. Sakura knew her reflexes were faster than Ino's. This served as an advantage to her. As soon as Sakura had hurried away, Ino was too late to catch herself and she was knocked head- first into the wall of the den.

Sakura stifled a laugh as she watched soil and pebbles fall on top of Ino's head.

"Not funny" Ino said blankly as she noticed Sakura struggling to control her laughter.

"Oh, come on, Ino…" Sakura said apologetically.

"NO!" Ino shouted from where she was sitting and crossed her arms over her white chest.

Sakura sighed and turned around. She began to slowly walk away from her sister when… "FOOLED YOU!" Ino charged from behind her. And to Sakura's surprise, she was too slow to dodge Ino's attack. Ino's weight was too heavy for Sakura, causing her paws to slip from underneath her and they both went toppling to the ground. Both Ino and Sakura burst into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"That's enough!"

Ino and Sakura stopped what they were doing as they heard their mother's brisk voice boom through the entrance of the den. They looked up, only to see their mother enter the burrow in one swift movement. The lack of light in the den caused the older Foxe's coat to be a shady, dark colour.  
"Ino, Sakura," she began. "Stop it with this behavior. That is not the way we gray foxes act."

"Aww… But Mama." They protested.

"Don't argue with me." Their mother's interrogating voice echoed in the cavern, "I am your parent. You need to learn to have manners and treat me with respect." _What's with the kits these days? They only know how to have fun. _She thought.

Ino spoke up, "But we're old enough to leave the den. We see lots of other gray foxes who are only a little older than us wandering about."

"No. You're still too young." Their mother argued back at them. "You don't even know how to catch a mouse. Now enough with this arguing and go to bed. You need to be strong so that I can teach you how to hunt later on."

"But it's still morning!" Ino pressed on. "Just because we hunt at night, that doesn't we need to sleep the whole day!"

"Can't you be more mature?" Their mother asked. "I wish your brothers and sisters were still alive, then at least they would teach you respect. Your two brothers were not ignorant at all."

"But you said they slept all day." Sakura murmured.

"At least they would've been better kits." Their mother barked. She didn't mean to say it, but all the anger in her just came flooding out. "Go... To bed." She finally growled.

Ino and Sakura could only grunt in response. Sakura's paws felt heavy as she dragged them through the dirt of the den. Ino dropped down on the floor and sighed deeply. Sakura slumped down next to her, curling into a ball and placing her tail over her nose. Ino did the same and tucked her paws underneath her. Sakura couldn't sleep and just stared at her mother from the other side of the den, whose back was facing her kits. Sakura sulked and closed her eyes. Her mother always spoke about her brothers and sisters as if wishing Ino and her gone instead of them. But they died a month after they were born, and Ino and she were the only two who survived. Sakura wasn't sure of why they hadn't lived.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Ino's cold, wet nose being pressed against her muzzle. "Sakura…" Ino whispered, barely audible.

"What?" she whispered back, gently shoving Ino away and turning around. She wasn't in the mood for another one of Ino's games. She realized her mother's breathing had slowed and noticed her mother was dozing lightly.

Ino gasped at Sakura's behavior. She abruptly stood up and sneaked towards her sister's frame. "How about…" she began but was interrupted by Sakura.

"I don't want to play." Sakura growled at her.

"It's not that..." Ino stated.

"What, then?" Sakura asked a little annoyed.

Ino ignored the warning tone in her sister's voice and began again, "How about…" She stopped and glanced at Sakura. When she didn't say anything, Ino continued, "We ditch her…"

* * *

**Hinata**

"Now remember that when hunting…"

Hinata paid careful attention while her father started explaining how to hunt. It was Hinata's first lesson and she wanted to learn as much as she could so that she too could hunt just as well as him. She was walking next to him, their pelts touching and the salty smell of the ocean wafted around her.

"Now, which one of you can tell me, what is one of the great attributes we have?" Hinata's father asked his two kits.

Neji grunted in response while Hinata gave her father a questioning look.

Their father sighed. "We have an excellent sense of smell." He stated blankly, glaring at the two youngsters. "This allows us to locate the exact position of our prey that is hiding beneath the snow."

Hinata was amazed. "Wow," she gasped. She had no idea that being an arctic fox would provide her with such a great advantage.

Her older brother glared at her.

Hinata stayed quiet and turned away.

"Are you listening?" Their father growled deeply at them.

Both the kits' attention was drawn back to the older fox. "Now, lift your heads up and take a good, long sniff." He instructed them.

After a moment, Hinata spoke up, "I- I don't smell anything." she stated softly.

Neji grunted. "I smell something coming from there." He said, nodding his head towards the left.

"Good job, Neji." Their father praised proudly.

Hinata flattened her ears. _'Why did Neji get all the praise?'_ She was bought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud bark. Immediately, Hinata looked up. Neji and her father had found and killed their prey- A few helpless seal pups.  
"C- Coming!" Hinata called back at the two and ran over to where they were crouching. Naturally, Hinata thanked her father and Neji for the food. She ate her meal in three great gulps. She had never eaten a seal before, but she liked the taste of it. She remembered her mother talking about seals whist telling her about all the things they could eat.  
The last meal they had was two days ago. Their father had bought two lemmings for all of them to share. It felt great to be eating a proper meal again.

* * *

**TenTen**

TenTen sat alone by the riverbank. She stared at her reflection. "Be strong, TenTen." She told herself. "You're okay on your own."

A long sigh escaped her. Images of her dying family clouded her thoughts. The feeling was still fresh, as if it hadn't happened yesterday, but just a moment ago. She was on her own now. All her five brothers and sisters were gone, and so were her parents. TenTen finally decided to stop thinking about the tragic day, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. '_Now, '_she thought to herself, '_Where should I go?'_

The question came as a shock to her. She didn't imagine that she would have to figure things out for herself yet. She hadn't learned to hunt, make a den or anything of the sort. She had no idea how to survive on her own. She figured the first step to take was to cross the river and leave her birth place behind. She just wanted to forget about everything that had happened. She wanted to move on. "Is this the right thing to do?" she asked herself out loud. All she could hear was the fast, rushing waters of the river.

Reluctantly, TenTen plunged herself into the fast, hungry currents of the dangerous waters. She gasped for air as her head submerged under the waves. TenTen paddled fast and furiously as she swallowed a whole mouthful of water. Choking and spluttering, she struggled to continue and thought about giving up. But she tried and tried. Eventually, she got to the other side of the river and pulled herself out of the drowning waters. She lay on the sandy bank, panting. It was getting dark, but it didn't bother TenTen. She had remembered her mother telling her that red foxes could see in the dark and her whiskers would act as great sensors for danger and enclosures. After a few moments, TenTen clambered to her paws and shook herself until she was sure her red pelt wasn't too wet any longer.

Slowly, TenTen began to walk in the direction away from her den. _'I'll need to find a shelter.'_ She thought to herself. She didn't really care where she slept. She knew that red foxes were the biggest of all foxes, even though she realized that she was the runt of the litter. "I'm not afraid of anything." TenTen said out loud.

TenTen finally saw the sun hide behind the mountains and decided to stop and look around for a den instead of wandering around, aimlessly. Although her mother had told her that foxes usually sleep in the open when they were on their own, TenTen was determined to find a shelter as the wind was bringing cold air all around her. At last she found an old rabbit hole that she figured was empty because she couldn't trace a scent of any animal down it. Quietly, TenTen jumped down the hole. It was a big resting area, and TenTen curled up nicely into a little ball. She rested her tail on her nose. '_I hope I sleep throughout tonight and wake up at dawn tomorrow__.__' _She thought to herself. She knew that red foxes were nocturnal, but she could try to get food before the day became too sunny and hot. A sigh escaped her. TenTen just couldn't wait to keep going. She figured she should try to travel in the night and sleep through the day. '_I'll see how it works out tomorrow.' _She thought. Sleep soon took over her. TenTen was too tired and exhausted to stay awake any longer.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to make the next ones longer. This was just a basic introduction and the story will get a little more interesting. Okay? So, I hope you've realized that Sakura is a gray fox, Hinata is an arctic fox and TenTen is a red fox. I know I didn't mention it yet, but all of the foxes live in Canada or around those areas. Arctic foxes live on the snow in winter, but move towards the forest in summer. Red and grey foxes live in the forests near the snow and ice. Everything will become clearer in the next chapter, alright? **

**Please read and review. **

~ ^ . ^ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, hey! Here's chapter two. I am going to try and make this chapter longer and more interesting. I forgot to say that I don't own Naruto in the previous chapter so… I don't own it. Anyway, enjoy chapter two and if you have any queries or suggestions, let me know. Please Read and Review.**

~ ^ . ^ ~

**Sakura**

"What?!" Sakura asked, shocked at Ino's idea.

Ino smiled evilly. "Come on." She murmured. "You know she's rude to us. Everyone knows that mothers are always mean to their kits when they want them to leave the den."

"Yes, but" Sakura began, "That only happens when the kits are seven months, when they're old enough to leave the den."

"So what?" Ino asked, still smiling, "We're five months. We should be old enough now. Mother wouldn't mind. I bet she'd be the happiest mother alive to find out that she didn't have to worry about two ignorant kits anymore." She stated,

Sakura huffed. "I guess you're right." She tried to convince herself, _'It doesn't seem like Mother appreciates us. Maybe we should leave.'_

Ino jumped triumphantly. "So let's get going." She said to Sakura.

"Hush…" Sakura told her sister. "You don't want to wake her up."

Ino and Sakura stalked silently to the entrance of the den. They both tried to avoid stepping on the dry leaves and twigs that scattered the floor. Ino reached the entrance first, with Sakura trailing close behind her. With one quick movement, Ino went tumbling out of the den. Sakura pushed herself out through the entrance and landed next to Ino. They were lying on the soft, crumbling dirt of the forest. Sakura stood up, clumsily, and shook her pelt clean of the sand and leaves that got caught up in her fur. Ino jumped around. "This is great!" she whispered. Sakura lifted her nose to the air. She could smell the salty sea and the cold, strong scent of ice. Her mother had told them all about the ice grounds that weren't far away. "Yeah…" Sakura sighed.

"Let's move…" Ino said, cheerfully.

Sakura smiled at her. They both headed away from their den, getting further into the forest.  
Sakura looked around and stared into the night sky. The stars didn't shine too brightly and this told Sakura that dawn was approaching. All too soon, Sakura let out a gasp as she remembered something.

"What?" Ino turned around.

"I just remembered," Sakura began, "That Mother usually hunts around now."

Ino was appalled. '_Sakura's right_.' She thought. "What are we going to do?" she asked her sister. "She'll obviously wake up and find us."

Sakura grunted in response. "Follow me." She told Ino.

The both raced through the forest. Sakura saw the last rays of sunlight disappear behind the leaves. The night air was cool. She looked back and saw Ino close behind her. A few moments later, Sakura heard the sound of rushing water and they stopped at a riverbank. The currents looked powerful and the water looked dangerous. Sakura smelled the air. She smelled the scent of another fox, but it didn't smell like anyone she knew. Also, the scent told her it wasn't a big fox.

"Quickly," Sakura gasped at Ino. "Jump in."

"Why?" Ino asked, worry present on her features.

"The water will hide our scent." Sakura informed Ino. "It's okay, don't worry. We'll paddle together."

Ino smiled. "One, Two…" and on three, both kits plunged into the water.

The two kits struggled to paddle through the fast currents of the water. Somewhere along the line, Sakura couldn't feel Ino next to her anymore. Looking around and gasping for air, Sakura spotted Ino ahead of her, and she began to paddle faster. Ino finally reach the riverbank, and Sakura pushed her out of the water. Ino rolled onto the rocky ground. Next, Sakura tried to pull herself out. Realising that she wasn't strong enough to get onto the land, Ino quickly grabbed her sister by the fur on her neck and pulled her ashore.

"Thanks," Sakura gasped, out of breath. Ino smiled and lied down next to her sibling. They both stayed in silence for a few heartbeats and then Ino spoke up.

"That was refreshing," she stood on all fours. "I'm glad I had a little wash. I mean, mud was all over my paws," she said looking at her sister.

Sakura giggled, "Yeah." She smiled.

They had walked a little further into the woods and Sakura felt a pang of misery as she imagined her mother being all lonely and angry. "Maybe this was a bad idea…" she spoke up.

"Are you kidding?" Ino asked her, surprised. "This is the best thing that has ever happened."

Sakura wasn't so sure.

"Look," Ino stopped Sakura, "Now, we can do whatever we want without being told off. We can go anywhere and explore. We're old enough. You understand mother was mean." She re-assured Sakura.

"Well, I still think we should have at least said goodbye" Sakura suggested.

Ino sighed, slightly annoyed. "It's okay. I think we did the right thing." she said, "We can't let her be so mean to us all the time. We deserve something better."

Sakura scowled and was about to say something, but, at that moment, the wind changed its course. It was now not blowing away from them, but at them. Sakura picked up the scent of another animal. She stopped and looked at Ino, worried. Ino stiffened and they heard a low growl.

"Coyote!" Ino screamed and the two sisters raced off. They ran through the trees, dodging the low- hanging branches. Sakura thought about climbing a tree. She remembered her mother telling her that gray foxes were the only foxes who could climb them. But none of the trees looked right to climb. Some of them were too short of too thorny. Sakura could hear Ino panting behind her.

All of a sudden, it started to rain. Big raindrops darted to the ground and landed on Sakura's body. Mud began to form on the ground and everything was difficult to see. The night was too dark and the rain bought a thick fog over the landscape. The rain prevented Sakura from smelling Ino as it hid their scent. She couldn't spot anything and the coyote was still keeping up with them.

Sakura noticed that the path they were running along split in two. '_Which way now?'_ she thought to herself. Finally she decided to go left. It was a gut instinct. She was going to call "LEFT!" out to Ino, but then the coyote would have been too sure of where they were and he would've followed. '

Sakura hoped and hoped that Ino had also taken a left turn. _'Left, Ino. Left.' _She thought.  
She ran a little further and felt her legs giving in. She could feel a headache approaching and her heart was pounding faster than what she was running. The rain began to slow and the drops pattered lightly on her pelt. Sakura panted, profusely. She soon realized that she could no longer hear Ino's pawsteps or breathing behind her. A wave of panic washed over Sakura, but she jogged on until she reached a tree that she could climb. She smelled another fox around, but she didn't care. Quickly, she scrambled up the tree trunk and lied on a branch. The branch was fairly high off the ground and Sakura tried to catch her breath. Her fur was soaked and her mouth was as dry as the desert. Sakura looked down from her resting place, and her head pounded. She stifled a squeal of pain and examined the ground below. There was no sign of Ino or the coyote around at all. Sakura gasped.

'_Ino went the wrong way!'_ she thought to herself. 'I hope she's al…' but Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a shuffling noise very near her. She looked up and saw a very familiar animal lying in her tree. He was only one branch above her. He… was a gray fox.

"H-hello." Sakura stuttered. This gray fox was definitely older than her by a few months. Probably three or four. Her mother had told her and Ino to stay away from older foxes as they could be dangerous. And now Sakura understood exactly what her mother had meant. This fox had an unpleasant look in his eyes and she was positive that he wouldn't be very friendly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, coldly.

Sakura flattened her ears. "U- Umm…" She stuttered, nervously. '_Don't show you're afraid, Sakura.' _She thought to herself. "I was chased here by a coyote."

"Hn." The gray fox glared at her. "Aren't you too young to leave your birth den?"

'_His voice is so… cold.'_ Sakura thought to herself, ignoring the male's previous question. _'Maybe he's kind? Maybe we could travel together? He looks alone too.' _She stirred uncomfortably in her spot. "What's your name?"

"Why?" the older fox asked her.

"I thought we could travel together." Sakura murmured. "I'm alone too."

"What fox are you? " The male asked harshly. "Foxes are solitary hunters. Foxes are alone."

Sakura's ears dropped and she sat up on her branch. "I'm Sakura." She almost whispered. She began to miss Ino and looked to the ground. "Please help me look for my sister. I lost her when the coyote chased us. I don't know where she could be. The rain washed away her scent."

The male grunted a response. "Go away." he barked. "I was here first. This is my tree. My territory."

Sakura squealed and pushed herself down the tree. She ran quickly, in the opposite direction. _'You must never wander into another foxe's territory.'_ Sakura remembered her mother telling her. She ran around the corner and hid behind a large rock far away from the mean fox. Sakura collapsed onto the rocky gravel and fell asleep.

**Hinata**

Hinata was woken up by her mother, who was nudging her. Hinata opened up her eyes and closed them again when she realised how brightly the sun was shining. She rubbed them with her paws and sat up, warily. Hinata noticed that her mother was barking and shouting frantically. "Run, Hinata! Get up! Get out of here!"

Hinata pricked up her ears and got to all fours. She could hear her dad barking and growling. '_What's happening?'_ Hinata thought to herself.

She stumbled quickly out of the den and landed in the soft snow. "Go with Neji!" Hinata heard her mother call after her. Looking around, she saw her family being attacked by a huge polar bear! Her father was trying to chase it off and her mother had rushed to help. Hinata began to run towards them to help, but her mother stopped her, "Run!" she shouted.

"B- But I want to help!" Hinata called, determined to prove that she was just as good and brave as Neji was.

"NO!" her mother barked back at her. "Go with Neji. Run until you reach the forest. It's not too far away."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest when her mother interrupted her, "We'll meet you there." She sounded unsure.

Hinata nodded and turned her back to her parents. She began to run to where Neji was standing. He looked her over and they both ran at a quick pace, heading toward the forest. Hinata's paws were hurting from the running, but she made sure to keep up with Neji. She wasn't weak.

After a long while, Hinata and Neji reached the edge of the forest. Hinata panted franticly and Neji took long, deep breaths. Moments passed and Neji spoke up, "We should wait here for them to return. They'll know where to find us. They would sniff us out."

Hinata nodded and sat down. She began to lick her aching paws. She knew arctic foxes had hair over their pads to keep them warm, but they felt as frozen as ever.

Neji stayed standing and stared off into the distance.

Hinata huffed_. 'Why did Neji always try to be so perfect?'_ she thought_. 'The only thing he's not good at is being a kind brother.'_ Hinata studied Neji's frame: clean fur, sharp claws. '_What a show off_.'

A rough breeze buffeted Hinata's fur allowing the cool night air to pierce her skin. Hinata looked at the setting sun, where the last few rays were disappearing beyond the horizon. She hadn't realized how late is was getting. Had they already waited that long for their parents to return? Hinata looked at Neji when she heard him grunt irritation.

"Get up." He instructed. "It's no use waiting here any longer."

Hinata gasped. "What do you mean? Mom and Dad are still on their way!"

"They're not coming." Neji growled lowly.

"Yes they are!" Hinata stood up.

"No, they're not." Neji barked.

"What makes you so sure?!" Hinata questioned, angrily.

"It's almost dark. If they were still alive, they would've been here by now."

Hinata stayed silent. It took some time for Neji's words to sink in and she realised that his theory was more than likely correct. "But…" Hinata breathed. A shaky sigh escaped her lips and the news came as a shock to her.

Neji glared at his sister and a few heartbeats later, he turned around and began to head along the edge of the forest, looking for a clearing.

Hinata stumbled for a moment, but soon regained her composure and she walked a few pawsteps behind him. They walked in silence for a few moments until Hinata decided that she wanted to walk alongside Neji, instead of behind him.

"Wait up," she called, realizing that Neji wasn't going to stop for her to catch up anytime soon. Neji turned around to face Hinata and when she was just in front of him, he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to travel with you."

"What?"

**TenTen**

TenTen yawned and shuffled into a more comfortable sleeping position. She didn't feel like getting up. "Oh well…" TenTen said to herself and decided to scramble to her paws after hearing her tummy growl. She rushed to the entrance of the burrow and squeezed out, landing onto the soft dirt of the ground. She looked up to the sky. It was painted many shades of reds, oranges and even some pinks along the horizon. The clouds were wispy and they were scattered all across the sky.

"Oh, good." TenTen sighed. '_Now I can hunt in the dark. Undercover.' _

With a good feeling inside of her, the young red fox galloped along a very narrow path until she caught the scent of two other foxes.

Quickly, TenTen hid behind an old tree that was nearby. She drew in her breath and waited for them to pass, hoping they wouldn't notice her. By their scent, TenTen could tell that they were definitely older than her. They could be dangerous.

As the pair approached the tree, TenTen could hear chuckles and the murmurs and grunting of parts of their conversations. _'They seem really friendly.'_ TenTen thought to herself. _'Maybe they'll let me travel with them.'_

At the thought, TenTen jumped out into the clearing and stopped right in front of the two travellers.

A small gasp escaped one of the older foxes' lips.

Shocked by her own actions, TenTen crouched low down until she felt her belly scraping against the rocks and gravel of the ground. There was silence between all of them until a female of the older foxes spoke up.

"What?!" She yelled furiously, "What do you want?"

The male of them grunted, "Be nice. It's just a kit."

Seeing the female calm down, narrowing her eyes at her, TenTen flattened her ears on her head. "Sorry," she began, "But could I please travel with you?"

The females eyes softened and she sighed. "Well…"

But before she could finish, the male spoke, "What is your name?"

"…TenTen" the younger fox replied, reluctantly, looking at the floor and standing up straight.

The older male fox spoke again, "I'm Shikamaru and that is Temari," he said, nodding his head toward his companion. "Sorry, but we're expecting kits."

TenTen's eyes fell onto the slightly round tummy of the female fox. "Oh." She sighed. Shikamaru looked very thin, and Temari seemed tired.

Shikamaru looked down at her, "Where are your parents?" he asked.

TenTen thought a bit. 'Best not tell a stranger too much about myself, but then again, who else could I tell. I don't know anyone else here. No- one.' With a sigh and a sad look in her eyes that came and vanished quickly, she replied in a very soft whisper. "They're not here."

Getting the secret message, Shikamaru nodded and looked at Temari.

Temari sighed, "Sorry, TenTen, but red foxes travel alone or with their mate. But, I'll tell you one thing." She paused and TenTen was looking intently at her, so she spoke on. "I suggest that you find yourself a territory."

"Why?" TenTen questioned. "I don't really understand the concept of one."

Temari smiled ever so faintly. "It's so that, when you are ready to settle down and have kits, then you have your own area to relax in, without interruptions. No-one can bother you and then you're prepared in case a storm or something comes along, so you have a shelter that is always there just for you."

"But why now?" TenTen asked.

Temari looked in the direction behind TenTen, "See this trail?" she asked.

TenTen nodded and Temari continued, "Shikamaru and I are following the path, searching for a territory that hasn't been taken yet." She sighed. "We need to find one, soon."

TenTen nodded, understandingly. "How will I know if a territory hasn't been taken yet?"

Shikamaru yawned, lazily, then looked back down at TenTen. "You'll be able to smell if a fox has marked and area as their territory. You'll know it when you smell it. It could be any form of marking, but however, if the smell is faded and disappearing, it means that either, the fox has left the area and is no longer claiming the spot."

"Thank you." TenTen nodded.

"We need to get going." Temari stated. "Nice meeting you."

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed and the two began to walk slowly and tiredly past TenTen.

"See you around!" the young fox called after them and she felt all alone once again. She gazed at their disappearing figures and sighed once they had turned the corner. Turning on her heel, TenTen began to trudge in the opposite direction as them. She was a red fox. She was meant to be alone. She could survive by herself.

TenTen walked on and on, happy that the night was cooler than the hot summer days. Her hunger kept distracting her focus from the path, and finally TenTen figured it was time to find food.

~ ^ . ^ ~

Thank you to all those who read and please review. I hope this story is becoming a little bit more interesting.

See you in chapter three!


End file.
